Wild Flames
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: When Kagome receives an offer from the jewel-how could she turn it down? Find out how Kagome deals with being sent to Edward and Al's time while trying to master Alchemy. Returning all their bodies to normal? Yeah, that's going to be hard. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Flames**

**Created October 26, 2012-October 27, 2012**

_I don't know whether I should be throwing a party that I started watching Fullmetal Alchemist again and decided to merge both FMA and Inuyasha together in an epic fanfic, or if I should be screaming in frustration for not updating or even finishing any of my stories. This story will start on Kagome's end, probably three chapters after this one will start on Ed's and Al's. Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha._

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

Kagome stared at the glowing pink jewel she held in the sunlight-rotating it this way and that as the sun's bright rays made it shine. She didn't mind the bright light when it shined in her eyes, partially blinding her for moments before she would decide she would look at it from a different angle. She had a lot on her mind, and this was the only spot where she could get away from everyone. No one knew she came here, and she didn't know that her friends came here to-but for entirely different reasons.

The area that held her secrets and so many more was beautiful. It was a large field filled with lush grass and all different kinds of flowers. There were beautiful tree's surrounding the area too-but she paid only one the most attention. It was a large tree-larger then the Goshinboku, and held a lot more spiritual power too. She would often find herself sitting somewhere on it, around it, or in it. It was also a source of comfort for her, and she couldn't help but feel that the tree _knew_ she was there.

But, back to the matter with the jewel. It had been a month since they had defeated Naraku and restored the jewel, and luck had been on there side for they had not lost anyone in the final battle. Gradually, she had also discovered a little bit more of her power, seeing as she had made a secret alliance with Sesshomaru. He was slowly killing off Kikyo's soul collectors, which in turn was killing the clay priestess. The priestess in turn knew about this.

Kikyo had come to them and they had discussed about it. It would seem as if Kikyo had finally accepted that fact that she was dead, and was no longer needed or wanted on this Earth. Well, mind InuYasha. But as time went, Kagome had gained and harvested more of her power as Kikyo continued to slowly grow weaker and weaker. Of course though, Kagome tended to Kikyo's well being, seeing as it was the least she could do as a thanks. This had caused many who knew about Kikyo's and her own history to be shocked beyond measures.

Her kit, as she had adopted him, had gone with Sesshomaru to his palace to be properly educated in the kitsune life and becoming the head of his clan, The Fire Kitsunes, seeing as his father was head before he was killed. Kagome had been extremely proud and had told him to not be stranger when it came to visiting her, to which he had said he wouldn't and hopped on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he walked away. Kirara had also gone with them, probably to make sure the demon lord didn't kill himself with Shippo's mindless chatter.

Her relationship with Sesshomaru had drastically changed. After he had saved her so many times, and she had saved Rin and repaired his arm, they had developed into brother and sister. He now addressed her as "Imouto" and she as "Aniki-sama". She was pretty darn thankful that she didn't have to call him "Lord Sesshomaru" anymore, and that he in return had stopped calling her "InuYasha's Wench" or "Miko" or even "Ningen". And while he still had yet to call her by her actual name, Imouto was a close start. They had to take baby steps.

But Kagome wasn't so sure about InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. She had a strange feeling that they were planning something, and not something good. So she had been on edge and had triple checked that she had the jewel everyday. She'd often feel their glares aiming at her and couldn't help but think, _'What did I do?'_ but didn't give into the pure pressure and showed no weakness, just as Sesshomaru had told her when he started to train her two years ago.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the previous three she was thinking about talking. She placed a scent charm she had learned to hide her scent around herself as she jumped high into the spiritual tree she had currently rest against. She watched through the green leaves as they sat on the roots, thanking the Kami's that InuYasha hadn't jumped up into the tree like he normally would've.

After a minute or two of silence, it was Sango who spoke up, an evil smirk on her normally kind face. "I can't wait to get rid of her!".

Miroku grinned as he rested his cheek in his palm. "Yes, and then we can have the jewel for ourselves."

A cold smirk slithered onto InuYasha's face as he leaned back against the bark of the big tree. "Keh, and then I'll have Kikyo back." The others agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked and listened on with disbelief written on her face. Her friends were betraying her? Why? Something twisted and clenched at her heart, and her hands started to feel really clammy while she felt bile rise up in her through in disgust. She was not weak anymore, she would kill them before they tried to kill her. That's how the world was, wasn't it? It's either kill or be killed-a dog eat dog world. Simple as that.

Sh continued to listen to their chat about how worthless she is and this and that. She frowned when it came apparent to her that her friends didn't realize that without her first aid kit, Miroku would've died from sucking in the Saimyosho. Or that it was Kagome who had saved Sango from a demon that surely would've killed her if she wasn't there. Or even when Kagome had blocked the dragon yokai's teeth from snapping InuYasha in half. Did they not remember any of that?

She waited until they had left before she had jumped from her hiding place, scent charm no more. The spiritual tree was weeping with sorrows for the betrayed miko, and was bursting with energy, wishing for the three's blood for tainting the miko's pure heart with lies of deception. She had managed to calm the tree down half an hour later when the jewel started talking to her.

_"Little black raven, don't you wish revenge?" _It purred. Kagome had smirked before answering. "Of course I do, but I'm not that foolish as to fall for your tricks." The jewel's glow had diminished as if it was frowning. _"Ah, but we could give you so much more, and it wont even cost a wish."_ This had obviously caught the miko's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching as the jewel lit up with glee. _"You already know there is no such thing as a pure wish, little raven. All you have to do is say it, then we will do the rest."_ Kagome was extremely skeptical.

"How much time do I have?" She asked again. _"As long as you need, little raven."_ Kagome nodded and shoved the jewel in her pocket, ending the conversation. She made her way back to the camp as the jewel whispered darkly into the air, _"Good luck, little raven."_

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_And finished! Tell me what you think, kay? I hope you like this, and the pairing is most likely going to be Edward/Kagome, but I'm open for suggestions if you have any!_

**Vocabulary:**

**Goshinboku-the sacred tree in front of the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo Present and the tree InuYasha was sealed to by Kikyo's arrow.**

**Priestess-a female priest.**

**Kit-the young of certain animals such as; fox, beaver, ferret, mink.**

**Kitsune-fox.  
**

**Imouto-little sister; younger sister.**

**Aniki-sama-big brother; older brother, formally.**

**Wench-a girl or young women.**

**Miko-another way of saying priestess.**

**Ningen-human.**

**Kami-god.**

**Saimyosho-hell wasps; Naraku's insects.**

**Yokai-demon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Flames**

**Updated October 27, 2012-October 29, 2012**

_I want to thank all those who reviewed! It means alot to know that you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the many more to come. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha._

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

Kagome woke up earlier than everyone else the next day. She didn't bother to make anyone breakfast, seeing as she was out of supplies. Instead she gathered some extra clothes, her bathing supplies, and her bow and arrows-for safety reasons. She made sure to avoid any physical contact with the others, as they were all basically squished together.

She heard Miroku grunt and her hand instinctively went to the pocket the Shikon was in. She waited until she heard Miroku's breath even out again before she went on her way to the hot springs. She made sure to be quiet in the woods, making sure she didn't trip on anything or step on a twig. Thankfully, luck was on her side for she had made it there without any problems.

She quickly but quietly stripped of the jeans and t-shirt she had worn. After her uniform had got ripped to pieces and was beyond repair, she had figured she would be able to fight better in jeans, seeing as it was the damn green mini skirt that caused demons to come after her and ultimately make her fight in the thing. _'Perverts..'_ She absently thought, submerging her self in the hot water.

She took her shampoo and conditioner and lathered it in with her hair. She sighed in bliss, she hadn't been to the hot springs since Shippo left, which meant she hadn't been clean in two weeks. She shivered in disgust at that and decided to not think about all the blood, dirt, and sweat that might have collected on her body since then.

She had quickly washed her hair and body after she heard a twig snap not so far away from where she was. She had finished dressing into a black tang top and an equally black pair of cargo pants with military boots before she grabbed her bow and pointed to where she knew the thing was. She could sense that it was small, fatally injured, was a demon, and had little of it's power left. She brought her bow down when she heard the poor thing wheeze in pain.

She cautiously moved the bushes and her eyes widened in panic at what she saw. It was a kitsune, she was sure of that. But now was certainly not the time to observe the poor thing though. She quickly made her way back to her overgrown yellow backpack and pulled out one of the black blankets she had in there. She wrapped the poor kit in the blanket, flinching at ever yip of pain it made.

After she laid the blanket on the ground, she had healed the minor wounds first. Scratches, claw marks-they were all over the poor thing. The fox had several serious injuries-Two were the only ones that could possibly be fatal. The first wound was dangerously close to the foxes heart. Who or what had attacked the fox obviously wanted it to suffer, and let it escape on purpose. She healed the tissue and bone, ignoring the fox's pain filled cries. She also repaired some of the skin cells, but not all of them otherwise the fox would be into even more pain as it skin would stretch. The second wound was next to it's appendix, and she had been able to replace the tissue and muscle as it wouldn't be able to grow back without her help.

The fox had eventually passed out from the pain, and Kagome was just as exhausted. But one look at the blood covering the poor animal had sent her wide awake. She crawled to her back packed and grabbed a wash cloth. Kagome wet the wash cloth in the hot springs before she set out to get the blood out of the kitsune's coat.

It took her twenty minutes to do that, well, that's at least how much time she thought it was. They didn't really have watches in this time, and if they did it went to the rich, meaning not her, Sesshomaru probably, but defiantly not her. Sad feat, eh? To have a rich brother and you yourself not being rich, but she was fine with it, it didn't really bother her all to much, except when she _really_ needed the time.

But back to the matter at hand, she took the rest of the time to observe the fox. It's coat was the same color as her hair; Raven. On the paws and the fox's tail it looked to have a silverish-white coat. What interested her was that the fox had a silvery-white crescent moon on it's forehead, almost like the blue crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. Of course Kagome knew that this fox and Sesshomaru were not related, many demon's that have demon clans had shared the same mark before, there were very few that had one that no one else had.

She couldn't see the fox's eyes, but knew that she wouldn't be surprised if it was such an exotic color. After all, the fox was quite like her. Most of the people from her time in Japan had more brownish-black hair, while she had raven. Also her eyes were a rarity among Japanese. One of her eyes were a royal blue while the other was a shocking emerald, quite exotic. The funny thing with her eyes though was that they would sometimes switch places or colors. One day the left eye would be blue while the right was green, the next day it would switch positions, or both would be blue or green.

So, as she rested against the giant tree that covered her form with it's giant leaves, the exotic fox still in her arms, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Blissfully unaware of the troubles that would follow her.

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_Yay, I finished! I hope you like the chapter, took me at least four hours to come up with what I was going to do next._

**Shikon-the jewel of four souls.**

**Kitsune-fox.**

**Kit-****the young of certain animals such as; fox, beaver, ferret, mink.**

**Yip-a cry or yelp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Flames**

**Updated October 27, 2012-November 1, 2012**

_Well, another chapter is here! I'm addicted to this story, and hopefully after this one I will finish my OHSHC(Ouran High School Host Club) story and then so on, but until then I'll stick with this one. This chapter will start off with Kagome and the "Mystery Fox" and then later collapse with her and them going to Sesshomaru's palace for her to secretly say goodbye to her son and brother. Oh yeah, and I am NOT killing Maes Hughes! I would rather kill myself then him. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha._

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

"Master," A boy's voice said. Something wet then licked her cheek. She batted whatever it was away. "Master, please." Sighing, she got up and looked at the thing speaking, watching it with half lidded eyes. Well, she was until she realized it was a naked boy with raven colored fox ears and a matching tail with silverish-white tips on them starring at her.

She flushed beat red and closed her eyes tight, hands covering her eyes too as if shutting them wasn't enough. The mysterious boy, as she had named him now, got worried and started to baby her. "Master! Are you okay? Did I hurt you master! What's wrong master!" Kagome froze in her embarrassment.

"What!" She shrieked. This caused the mysterious boy to flinch. "Sorry.." Kagome murmured, realizing she had hurt his ears by her shriek. The mysterious boys eyes widened in panic. "Oh no, don't say sorry master! Your voice is lovely!" Kagome's eye twitched when he came closer, giving her a frontal view. She quickly grabbed another blanket, this time a dark blue, at the boy. "Please...cover up." She whispered, completely and utterly embarrassed.

The boy nodded at her request and wrapped it around his lower waist, leaving his still developing chest for all. "Now," She started. "What's all this business about me being your 'Master'?" She asked. The boy's ears dropped in sadness. "Well, my other master had tried to kill me, and had got close to doing it. But instead she had let me go to suffer," The boys eyes connected with hers, hope and happiness shining in the _blue_ depths. "But then, I smelt a miko with a kind smell and she had the smell of a kitsune kit on her, and I crawled my way to her." Realization lit up in Kagome's eyes and the boy smiled softly.

"You're the kit I saved, aren't you?" She asked the boy. He nodded furiously and a flustered look slithered on his face. "And for your hospitality, I will become your servant, for anything you need!" He knelled in front of her, head bowed. Kagome felt a bead of sweat slide down her face when she realized the boy wasn't joking. "Um, okay. But call me Kagome. Master makes me feel like one of those snobby high-up people." The boy yipped with laughter and pulled her up, causing his blanket to fall from his waist.

"Ah, first we need to get you some clothes."

* * *

Kagome and the boy walked back towards the camp. He now wore the same as her, a black tang top, black cargo pants and black military boots. Now that she thought about it, she didn't get his name. "I hope you don't mind, but what is your name?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to him. Little hearts glittered by the boys head and he gushed. "Aw, you look so cute like that!" He cuddled her head to his chest. "My name is Hikaru!"

What bothered the young miko was not that Hikaru was younger than her by a month, but was _two feet taller_. Hikaru had soon let go of her head, and had turned into his fox form to continue healing. He now rested in Kagome's arms. That was how the rest of the Inu-tachi saw her when she entered the campsite.

"Oi wench! Where the hell have ya been!" InuYasha's yell had caused Hikaru's coat to bristle and himself to awaken. He didn't have anything on his mind but the scent of hurt from his master. He leaped at InuYasha, turning into his human form. "Stay away from my master!" He growled, claws sinking into the surprised hanyou's neck.

"Hikaru!" Kagome shouted. Said boys ears dropped in sadness for not pleasing his master. He crawled off of InuYasha making sure to jab his knee on his family jewels before returning to Kagome's side. Miroku and Sango blinked in shock as they watched Hikaru and Kagome argue. InuYasha jumped up from his spot on the ground and pointed his sword in Hikaru's direction.

"Who the hell are you!" Kagome had promptly put her hand on Hikaru's mouth to shut him up. "Fuck off, InuYasha," The hanyou himself fell on his rear when he heard that. Since when did she start talking like _that_! Kagome pushed past Miroku and Sango, sending a glare at each of them that clearly stated, _"I know what you're planning." _Sadly, they were too un-educated in Sesshomaru's glares to get the message. "We have no time for this. Come, Hikaru. We have to go check on Kikyo." Hikaru nodded and ran to his masters side.

Kagome had told Hikaru to stand outside the hut for protection, and to inform her if anything happened. "Hello, Kikyo." Kagome smiled at the priestess. The women in turn smiled in return, albeit weak, but a smile none the less. "Hello Kagome," Kagome could tell something was on Kikyo's mind, but the young priestess didn't want to prod, and would wait till she was ready to tell her. Kagome worked in silence, bandaging up the parts of Kikyo that were falling apart and such.

"Kagome," Said girls eyes slid to Kikyo's before going back to what she was doing. "They..told me what they were going to do.." Kagome sighed, nodding at that. "It's horrible..and they are doing it all for me." Kikyo looked at Kagome with no emotion in her eyes, but Kagome could clearly see all the sorrow that the dead priestess held in the dark brown depths. Kagome brought the clay miko into her arms, knowing that just because the tears do not show for the dead, they weep with invisible tears. "I'm so sorry." Kikyo whispered, clinging to the only thing that was her lifeline. No pun intended.

Kagome nodded against Kikyo, and gently pushed her back onto the pillows she had brought from her time. "I'll be leaving, with or without the others." Kagome mentioned. Kikyo nodded, smiling. "I wish you the best of luck then, and Kagome." The miko turned to the dead priestess in question. "I want you to be safe." Kagome promised she would, and submerged from the hut.

Hikaru pushed himself off the hut and wrapped a comforting arm around the girl. Kagome accepting it and buried her face into his dark shirt. "Why is it so hard?" Hikaru did answer, he only leaped through the tree's as he carried the girl bridal style to where he smelt the Kitsune she had cared for, her scent mingled, and the scent of a inu Yokai. They were going to the western palace.

* * *

They had made it to the palace at the brake of dawn, only having rested once before going on. Almost immediately the guards-bear Yokai to be exact, had stopped them. "Stop, who are you!" They flexed the claws, trying to look threatening. Hikaru had long ago stopped holding Kagome, and both had their swords drawn, they had stopped by Totosai's a while back. Kagome sheathed her sword but Hikaru kept his out.

"My name is Kagome, I'm lord Sesshomaru's younger sister and prince Shippo's mother." The bears scoffed at that. "Yes, yes, and I'm a fluffy, cuddly rabbit." A growl emitted behind them and the two bears were immediately on the grown, bowing at the person's feet. "You dare question lord Sesshomaru's Imouto!?" Sesshomaru growled menacingly. The bears pleaded for his forgiveness making up excuses and such before Sesshomaru had allowed Hikaru and Kagome to enter his palace.

Kagome had informed the dog yokai about her companions betrayal and what the jewel had told her. "Hn, are you sure the jewel is not trying to trick you? It has the history of that." His golden eyes clashed with her now determined blue and green ones. "Yes, completely. Though, I'm not entirely sure it's going to be exactly painless." Kagome dryly chuckled. A smirk became present on Sesshomaru's lips as he brought the now surprised miko into his arms, hugging her. "Be careful, Kagome." Kagome smiled gently when he used her name. "And also," She looked up questionably only to see a cold smirk on her brothers face. "Make sure you try to perfect your fighting skills." Kagome mentally groaned. But none the less, she nodded and he told her where to go to find Shippo.

She was off in a flash. _'Yes, trouble always follows you in some way, shape or form, little sister.'_ Sesshomaru thought before going to scare his guards some more, it was more entertaining then hitting Jaken.

Kagome walked into a room only to see Hikaru and Shippo playing with Kirara. They all seemed to noticed her and three shouts came from the room.

"Master!"

"Mommy!"

_"Mew!"_

Kagome laughed as they all tackled her into a bone crushing hug. "Yes, yes. I'm here you guys." Kagome untangled herself from the pile of bodies and shooed Hikaru out, to which he complied knowing she had to tell both the neko and kit about the Shikon and her possible leaving. "Shippo, Kirara-I have to tell you something." All the playfulness was lost on the neko and kit as they paid attention to what the miko had to tell them. "I'm going to be leaving, maybe for days, years even. I could go back to my time, or I could go somewhere else-I don't exactly know." Shippo ran to his mother while Kirara mew'd sadly.

"Mommy..will I ever see you again?" Shippo turned his eyes on his mother. Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes, my kit." They said their goodbye's a little while longer before Kagome and Hikaru left, journeying off to where the Jewel had told them to start a new life.

* * *

"So, where are we going again?" Hikaru asked. Kagome sighed, that must have been the hundredth time the fox had asked that. "Once again," Hikaru blushed and averted his eyes. "We are going where the jewel tell us to-oh wait, were here." They stopped in their tracks and observed where they were. It was normal looking; the area was filled with trees, flowers, grass, and a little pound was way in the back. But what caught their eyes was the rather large and strange circle surrounding it. The circle had triangles in it, but it also had un-identified writings in it.

Curious, Kagome had asked the jewel. "What..is that?"

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_I'm really sorry for having you guys wait so long, but my Math teacher has been trying to get me to crack! I've also decided to stop putting the Vocabulary down there, seeing as most of the words I will have in here were ones explained in the first and second chapter. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Flames**

**Updated November 2, 2012-November 3, 2012**

_I feel sick to my stomach. My little sister, who is like, three years younger then me, and who I have kicked the fucking assholes that some idiot named boys(This does not go to ALL boys)has been sexting...on my computer. Gross, I know, just had to share it to people I don't know to get it out of my system. On to brighter news, this will be the last chapter featuring anything Feudal Era or Kagome related things, for now. The next couple of chapters will be all about Ed and Al. Also, there is now going to be a "Wild Flames: Q and A". If you have any questions about the story itself or me, either review them or go to my profile and PM me there. I will choose a minimum of five questions. Oh yeah, and sorry if Truth seems a little OOC, but he is reflecting the person who Kagome hates most in her life, more than Naraku to be exact, that will be revealed in do time. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha._

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

Hikaru and Kagome were completely and utterly puzzled with the strange circle, and it didn't help that the jewel only snickered at her question. Hesitantly, they both stepped in, hands on the hilts of their swords if something had come to attack. However, as soon as they made it to the middle, they fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A feral growl was what Kagome awoke to. "Stay away from her you-you, you thingy!" Her eyes fluttered at the familiar voice that she just couldn't seem to remember. _'Hikaru..that's the voice.' _She remembered. She sat up, and groaned, catching the attention of Hikaru and the 'thingy'. "Seems the priestess is awake." Her body went rigid at that and Hikaru helped her up on wobbly feet. "Who are you?" Kagome demanded. She observed her surroundings. It wasn't much, it was all white except for the strange gate to her left. But for some reason, it seemed eerily... familiar.

The thing chuckled. "I'm glad you asked," He looked to be grinning at her. "I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also.." The thing's grin grew. "You." Kagome's eyes widened in both surprise and hate, she _knew_ who and what that things was. Truth, as Kagome had remembered calling it, grinned more. "Aw, does she remember me know?".

"You..you took my father. I hate you." Truth gained a gleam in his coal black eyes. "Yes, tell me how much you hate me!" He purred, holding a stand of her raven locks in her hair. "Don't touch me." She glared at his hand, slapping the white, see through appendage away from her. Truth frowned. "Aw, does Kagome-chan not want to play?" He suddenly got really close to her, their noses practically touching. "Well I," Kagome suddenly felt herself being grabbed. "Do." The gates closed with a loud clang.

* * *

Hikaru stood, or more like laid a couple of feet away, struggling to get the white bind like things off his person. He could tell his master knew the..thing, but couldn't really put her finger on it. He paid attention to their conversation. _'"You took my father"? What does that mean!'_ Hikaru panicked when the thing reached out and held her hair.

_'Get away from her!'_ He mentally shouted, though he knew no one would hear it. He struggled, relentlessly biting the white binds. His eyes widened in panic when he saw her being forced into the gate. He opened his mouth to shout at her, to shout to fight back when the white binds grew and started choking him. Black spots started to fill his vision. "Ma.." He wheezed out. "Master..please...help me..."

The thing suddenly turned towards him, a feral grin on it's face. "Now," The thing started to slowly walk towards Hikaru's non-moving body, seeing as he had given up. Black spots continued to fill Hikaru's vision. "Master..please.." He coughed. The thing crouched down towards Hikaru, and forcefully grabbed his chin up to look at him. "What to do with you?" The thing grinned, and it was that particular grin that sent a shiver of fear down Hikaru'd spine.

Hikaru suddenly found himself strapped to a dirty, brick wall by chains. He looked around frantically when the black spots started to retreat from his vision. The room he was in...was filled with torture devices. He weakly glared at the silently laughing figure that stood in front of him. He knew it was that..thing, but from right now as he could see it, it looked like his old master. The one who tried to kill him. The thing took the form of his former master, Dante.

Before the thing, or Dante, could inflict any pain on his person, he whispered one more thing. "Kagome..help me..".

* * *

Kikyo jolted up in pain, cringing. She was breathing rather harsh, and she didn't know whether to be frightened or glad that her end was finally coming. Thousands of questions ran through her mind. Am I going to heaven? Am I going to hell? Will Kagome receive the rest of her soul? Has something happened to her? She couldn't sense anything, the miko, the kit and the older fox, the demon lord, the hanyou, the slayer, or the monk.

She felt something wet slid down her check and land into the only hand she had. Looking down, Kikyo's eyes widened in both surprise and happiness. She was crying. More tears continued to fall as Kikyo slowly laid her body back down. Her tears, which should not have been there, mixed in with the soil that was her skin. She closed her eyes.

Kikyo died then, with a happy smile on her face. The rest of her soul slowly came out of her body, before shooting in the direction of Kagome. The final thought on her mind was. _'Thank you..Kagome..'_.

* * *

Kagome screamed. All this information, the truth, everything! It was all to much! She held her head in her hands, the only thing that was keeping her from going crazy was the thought of Hikaru. Speaking of which, where was Hikaru?

Her thoughts went hazy as another scream ripped through her mouth, only this time it was in pain. She looked towards her left to see black hands trying to tear her left arm off. She tried to pull, she tried to ignore the what if thoughts going through her head, but it didn't work. Her left arm, all the way up to her shoulder, was ripped off clean. Blood stained her face, hair, and clothes as it went spraying everywhere.

Her thoughts were her own, as time seemed to stop around her. _'Hikaru..I have to find him..I can't let him die!' _She forced herself to image where Hikaru was, just like she had done when she was little, when her father had took her place, when he sacrificed himself for her to live. _'I wont let him die! I will not! Hikaru, where are you!'._

She materialized in mid-air into a dusty and dirty room fill with torture devices. Her eyes frantically scanned the place, stopping at the slowly breathing figure chained to the wall. "Ka..Kagome?" It was indeed Hikaru, she could never mistake those eyes. Hikaru had claw marks all over him, whip marks too. Kagome literally broke the chains from the wall with a new found vigor, only she did it with her right hand.

She took a first step forward, only to fall to her knee's. "Kagome!" Hikaru weakly shouted, picking her up bridal style after he saw she had passed out from pain and blood loss. He limped towards the only door in the room, trying to hold Kagome in one hand while opening the door in the other.

Truthfully, Hikaru didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting the thing to be there. Hikaru shut his eyes tightly, wishing, no hoping to get out of this alive.

He opened his eyes a second later, ready to face the thing head on if he had to protect his master. He almost fell back when he found himself in front of a home-like store that had the big letters, "Rockbell Automail". Not even thinking, he limped to the door and knocked. A girl with tangled blond hair and sleepy blue eyes stared pointedly at them.

She seemed to realize their condition because not even a second later was she bringing them in her house. "Edward! Edward-I need your help!" A male groggily came down stares, having blond hair with golden eyes, and an Automail arm.

The girl instructed him on what to do and he gained a surprised face before setting up to do the task. Hikaru had passed out and Kagome was going in and out of consciousness. "Hang on!" The girl shouted, desperately cleaning Kagome's wound of all the dirt. The guy with blond hair came in holding a tangle of bandages. "God damn things!" He shouted, tending to Hikaru's wounds. "What the hell happened to them, Winry!" The girl shouted back at him, her blue eyes not leaving Kagome's wound.

"How am I supposed to know, Ed!" Winry shouted. Blue eyes connected with blue and green ones. "Are..are we still at the gate.." Kagome asked. Ed froze at that, and quickly finished Hikaru's wounds before going up to the girl. "You've seen the gate?" He didn't get a response, as Kagome had fainted in his arms.

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_And finished. Did you know..I cried while writing this? Especially during Kikyo's death scene...and did you see what I did with the whole Dante thing?..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Flames**

**Updated November 4, 2012-November 5, 2012**

_Moshi moshi, minna-san! Back with another chapter. I'm currently reading High School Alchemist and Fun 'n Games At Ouran. I've been bored so I've also been watching Heroic Age, Angel Beats, Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files, and thinking about watching Clannad and Clannad: After Story again. This chapter and a couple of the next will feature only Ed and Al, the last featuring Ed's thoughts about the two mystery people who showed up(Kagome and Hikaru). I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha._

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_'Winry is going to kill me.'_ Edward Elric, better known as Fullmetal or Ed, thought, walking down a road with his Automail arm in a cast. It had really, only been a week since he had gotten this arm. Thinking of how he got his arm made the short boy turn to his younger brother with solemn eyes. _'If I hadn't have acted so selfish..this wouldn't of happened. Damn it!'_ He thought.

"Brother, are you alright?" His brother, Alphonse Elric, or better know as Al, asked. Ed turned his head to him, causing his blond hair to swish in his movements. "Huh? Oh yeah-I'm fine, Al. But I don't think I'm going to be when we see Winry." He dryly chuckled. Al nodded, though Ed couldn't tell if it was in humor or sympathy. "She does love to hit you with that wrench, doesn't she?" Ed chuckled at his brothers comment.

They waked in a comfortable silence, marking new paths to take to get back to the bastard Mustang-_Ahem,_ Colonel Mustang. Speaking of the bastard, it would seem that he had been putting the two under some sort of house arrest or something. They were allowed to go outside, but they couldn't leave central, and if they tried other state alchemist would stop them. Other state alchemist as in Fury, Havoc, Hawkeye and Hughes. And if you had ever met Hughes, you'd know that you've been caught when he brings out the pictures of his daughter.

Don't get him wrong! Ed liked the girl and all, but what an impact she had on her father-and she was only two! Ed was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone. "Brother, are you okay?" Al asked, and while Al couldn't feel or make any emotions, he could translate them from his voice-and for that he was thankful.

Ed didn't respond, he just got up, dusted himself off-with his good arm, and glared at the man, which probably wasn't the wisest of most decisions. The man had long auburn hair, held in a braid almost identical to his own. His emerald eyes shined with something akin to amusement and intelligence for some reason fueling Ed's anger more. He wore black shoes, baggy black pants, and a tank as green as his eyes.

A smirk was set on his face as he examined them both. "Well, well. Who would've known i'd meet the legendary; 'Fullmetal' in a place like this?" Ed and Al knew what was coming, and on Al's case, he dreaded it. "But hey, aren't you a little too..." The top to Ed's anger popped off. "I'M NOT LITTLE! DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! OR SHORTY! OR SHRIMP, YOU RED-HEAD GIRLY BOY!" Al had clamped a metal hand against Ed's mouth, further silencing him.

"..young.." The red haired man finished, a surprised look on his face. Al laughed nervously. "Um, excuse my brother, but he tends to get angered when reminded of his..height." After Ed had finally stopped struggling against Al's grip, he was released. Ed had turned his head away from the man, whose amusement had grown. "Oi, so..you know are names, right?" A nod from the man. "So..uh, what's yours?".

A surprised look had come upon the mans face before he answered. "The name is Shippo Higurashi," Before he could finish, Ed was in front of him with awe written in his face. "You're _the nature alchemist!_" He practically screamed. Actually, scratch that, he _did_ scream. At this time Al really did wish he had his real body, just so he could talk man to man with his hero in front of him, instead of man to armor. However, he did not regret having what he did now.

Shippo scratched his head absently, an embarrassed look on his face. "Ah-I was hoping no one would know me here..but, I guess it's okay if it's only you two." But on the inside, he was currently trying to kill himself._ 'Either I kill myself or Sesshomaru will..I was not supposed to give out my identity.'. _However, it would seem the Elric brothers had come to the rescue.

"Ah! Don't worry sir, we'll keep your identity a secret!" Al assured, Ed nodding next to him. A smile lit up on Shippo's face. "Well, I will see you boys again someday-I hope. But until then, could you do a favor for me?" They both nodded. "There are these two people-one a family member-girl, the other her...um protector-a boy," Ed's brow creased at that, wondering why she would need someone to protect her. "Anyway, they have gone missing recently, and if you happen to find them, tell Colonel Mustang to send you straight to the Western State Military."

Shippo made his move to leave. "Um, Higurashi, sir-" Shippo held a hand up. "Shippo, please. I hate formalities." Al nodded. "Well, Colonel Shippo, may we have there names?" Shippo seemed to ponder this before agreeing. "Yes, I believe that's alright. The girls name is Kagome Higurashi, and the boys name is Hikaru, he doesn't really have a last name, forgotten in the past." And with that, Shippo was gone, a small green leaf in his place

Ed and Al had stared at the spot a couple more minutes before they had decided to keep going down the road. They had eventually made it to the automail shop near sundown, and had been ushered in by Winry to eat something, but not before she had hit Ed on the head with her wrench.._which he had bought for her_.

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_Sorry that it's a little short, I was blank on how to put this chapter. I hope you like it though._


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Flames**

_Well, I have another chapter in the oven. Wait isn't that supposed to be, 'I have another bun in the over'? Ah well, It'll have to do. Listen, I'm extremely sorry for not updating! But my teachers have been suggesting I get transferred into all these advanced classes and have even been suggesting sending in recommendations for colleges. Also, I might be joining Dokuga, as I have a few one-shot KagomexSesshomaru ideas in this perverted old brain of mine. The next thing I will discuss is that I'm getting a new computer (My little brother had broken mine before) for Christmas, so updates might come regularly then. The last thing I will mention is that Shippo is 16 in this. Yes, he is an alchemist, but you'll see why he is not older than that soon._

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

It had been a month and a half since they had left headquarters, and the Elric brothers were getting worried that something had happened-even if Ed wouldn't admit it. "You don't think Scar found them. Do you?" Al quietly asked so as not to alert Winry or Pinako about it. Ed shook his head. "Nah. While you and I both know that he's strong, but there is no way he could possibly take down a whole army." Al had nodded, albeit hesitantly though.

Winry watched them with a critical eye, but didn't question why they were whispering. After all, a certain Major Armstrong had to point out that all they wanted to do was protect her. She snorted mentally, rolling her eyes. _'The only way you could possibly 'protect' me is if you stay here...don't go back to the military, please.'_ Winry had soon berated herself over her selfish wish. _'Wishes are for dead men, they are only what a person's selfish desires are in the deepest places of their heart.'_ She had soon decided to work on Ed's new arm as oppose to thinking the thoughts she had.

Pinako had soon come home after that, holding two bags of groceries in her arms. Al went to go help the short women when he saw the figure standing in the doorway. "Colonel Shippo?" He questioned. Said person looked up. "Al? What're you doing here? And if you're here then where is Ed?" As soon as he finished, the door that separated the shop from the actual house collapsed and out pooped a swirly eyed Winry and Ed. Shippo blinked, for the second time, in surprise. "Um, never mind...I guess." He murmured the last part.

Upon hearing one of his greatest-okay, he may be exaggerating a little-hero; Ed had jumped up from his previous state, leaving Winry on the ground. "Colonel Shippo! What are you doing here?" Winry groaned, rubbing her head with a light blush when she looked at the obvious amusement in Shippo's eyes. "I can explain that." Pinako said a smirk on her face. "Hey runt."

Almost on que-not that they were counting or anything like that-Ed has lost his temper. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU MIDGET GRANDMA!?" And this began their war. "Shorty!" She shouted back. "Half-pint!" He yelled. Both glared and shouted at the same time. "YOU HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!" Before it could get too out of hand, Shippo and Al had stepped in. "Calm down," They both said smoothly.

Pinako huffed and settled to put the groceries away while Ed flicked imaginary lint of from his shoulder. "Shippo is here because there have been weird things happening in town and the other towns close by." Pinako explained, briefly thanking Shippo when he put some of the higher up groceries in their places. Ed raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'weird things'?"

Winry answered this time. "Well, there have been a lot of people with the uniforms of the Eastern, Northern, and Western State Military Alchemist here..." She trailed off, but a serious look from Shippo cut her off. Ed and Al looked at them both, but otherwise didn't say anything. "Is there anything else?" Al asked.

Winry brightened up. "Yeah, there has been this weird swirly-cloud thingy in the sky." Ed looked up. "Huh? We didn't see it when we came." Winry rolled her eyes. "Were you looking at the sky?" Ed dejectedly looked away. "No..." Winry giggled. "Then that explains it. Come on, I'll show you."

She walked to the door, opened it, and walked out, the others following her. There was a small chill in the hair, but none noticed as the two brothers gazed intently at the sky. Mouth agape, Ed could only stare in amazement. "What...is that?" He asked.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, the damn circle just appeared one day, and hasn't gone since." The circle in the sky was pretty hard not to notice. Since it was night, you could clearly see the white, almost glowing ring. It almost looked like a _halo_.

Night had come, and everyone had retired, Shippo had left a couple of hours saying he had to report to his Colonel. Everyone except a certain short alchemist had retired. He sat on a log embedded in the ground, thinking. He didn't know why, but he had this strange feeling that something was coming. Evil or good, he didn't know. But he did know that it would cause something big.

A howl went off in the distance, and he couldn't help but smile. With one last look, he pulled himself off the log and went inside for a nights rest. He dreamed of a strange deity with the darkest black hair he has ever seen, beautiful mix-matched eyes and the most peculiar thing about it, she had black angel wings.

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-**

_Really short, I know. But thankfully the brothers and the 'deity' and her protector will appear in the next chapter!_


	7. HIATUS!

**I am very sorry to say that this is not an update but an author's note. I will be posting this on a couple of the stories I have recently lost interest in.**

**If you are reading this then I have the need to tell you that this story will be on HIATUS until further notice. I will be either revising it, or I will just keep it there for later use. Keep in mind I DO plan on finishing this story, but I have not muse to finish it as of now.**

**I hope all those understand about losing interest in a story, as most of you are writers of your own. New stories will probably be frequently posted and then unfinished, but they WILL get finished in due time. **

**My apologies to those who were hoping this to be an update,**

**Emerald Black Flames**


End file.
